When I Look Back
by Elizabeth Diana
Summary: He stained my mind forever, every inch of my history as a memory of him. But that only happens when I look back, as I look forward, I realize our difference as human and nation. But what does he mean by 'Waking Up Again' A slightly AU story that revolves between the life of the innocent, and the immortal within repetitive history. UsUk.
1. Chapter 1

**When I Look Back**

He stained my mind forever, every inch of my history as a memory of him.  
>But that only happens when I look back, as I look forward, I realize our difference as human and nation. But what does he mean by 'Waking Up Again?' A slightly AU story that revolves between the life of the innocent, and the immortal within repetitive history. UsUk<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<br>This is not historically accurate. And these events happened way before England met America. I recommend you to not skip future chapters to avoid any confusion.  
>Enjoy. -Elizabeth Diana -Disclaimer-<p>

* * *

><p>The sun shone bright on an overgrown field, it was out of anyone's responsibility anyway. A man with blond hair made his way through tall grasses muttering something about insects with a frown on his face.<p>

Why did it have to be him?

He was sent out to investigate more about this part of the land, and unfortunatley, he didn't like it. He wasn't the one to go exploring on fields, not even on waters.

_That was only his pirate days after all._

Now being a proper gentleman, he has lost his love for excitement and thrills and now has been replaced with rainy afternoons, a cup of tea and a book.

But the point was, he was England! the nation itself, why was it him who had to check this part of the land?

Then again, he needed to know, but there was nothing to know..

But-

"Oh, bloody hell!" he yelled out in frustration. His thoughts were against his own thoughts.

What?

"Why so frustrated, bro?"

He looked up to see a guy with hair darker than his, and maybe a bit younger than him sitting on a fence he never noticed.

"Pardon?" He raised an eyebrow at his language. It sounded a bit rude- no, scratch that, it sounded annoying. Was he English? He sort of had the accent, but something sounded off.

"Dude, chill. Your face is turning red." he said calmly, jumping off the fence, dusting his pants.

"Huh?" his eyes widened. "Shut up you git!" he yelled, and mumbled a few curses. He kept spacing out, getting carried away. Just who was he? He and his damn language...

"Oh, if you're wondering what my name is, it's Alfr- I mean Jones. I live over there." He pointed to a medium sized house about a mile away, made of wood.

"Jones?"

Jones tore his gaze away from the house and tilted his head. "Yeah, what's wong with it?"

"N-nothing really, it's just that.. it sounds like a surname rather than a first name." His brows furrowed.

"Oh well, who knows?" He grinned at him. "And before I forget, can I ask for your name?"

"You can."

"Awww, bro, you're one of those people, I was hoping you weren't" He complained.

"Bloody hell, one of those people? What do you mean?!"

"It's just the use of sarcasm."

He rolled his eyes. Jones had to make a big deal out of it, his usage of sarcasm was quite notable to the foreign, but never had he experienced someone openly point it out. "You twat. The name's Arthur Kirkland."

"Sweet!" Jones grinned, getting all excited. "Visit me anytime, I won't go anywhere, anyway." He winked at Arthur then ran back to his house.

"Maybe not.." He muttered. He had discovered enough for today, the overgrown field and well.. Jones."

* * *

><p>"Sir, how was the discovery?"<p>

"Nothing much. Just a bunch of overgrown fields and.." He trailed off thinking if he should mention Jones' existence.

"And..?" The officer looked expectantly.

"N-nothing.." He shrugged it off. Maybe it was best to not tell after all.

* * *

><p>Back in the hallway, with thick red curtains cmpletely blocking the sun. The officer smiled to himself, giving a handshake with another man in green clothing. "It's the perfect place."<p>

"Good. I'll organize the plans in 2 days and send it for approval. Then we can start working by next week." The man in green bowed to the officer then walked away with heels clicking.

To Be Continued..


	2. Chapter 2

**When I Look Back**

_**Author's Note:**_  
><em><strong>Harry is a random oc that wakes Arthur up every morning. He really doesn't matter, he's just mentioned. Also, I'm sorry this took a while. I was busy, I still am now, but I sometimes manage to find time. <strong>_

* * *

><p>Arthur woke up with the sun shining directly to his face. The curtains were opened revealing the large glass window he somehow never bothered to close. One eye popped pen, then closed. A groan soon followed. He sat up the headboard and rubbed his eyes. "I suppose Harry didn't wake me up today.." he mumbled.<p>

Just as he was about to get up, the doors opened with Harry rushing inside. "Oh, I'm sorry !" He raised his voice in surprise, he was late. "It seems that I may have overslept a bit.." he muttered, his head hanging down, embarassed.

Arthur's mood wasn't really stable yet, all he could feel was sleepiness but he just gave a sigh and smiled, "It's fine, really."

* * *

><p>After eating breakfast, Arthur remembered yesterday's events. He met this guy named Jones. He didn't know why but, there was something about Jones that was attracting him. Almost as if, he was being invited to his house, like a magnet pulling him. But no, it was ridiculous, maybe it was just curiosity.<p>

Then again.. it'd be really interesting to meet him again. Not that it would be fun, seeing that the way he spoke annoyed him.. maybe just this once. He stood up from his seat wiping some crumbs away ready to head towards the door when a hand grabbed his arm. "Mr. Kirkland?"

He almost jumped from the shock, but nevertheless he controlled himself. "Yes?" He turned around to see his boss.

"Are you, perhaps.. going to meet up with somebody?"

"Ah,I.. well.. no..I'm just going out for a bit to pick a few things up. Why do you ask?" He frowned, why did he keep hiding Jones' existence? It happened on instinct, he didn't know why.

"Ah, I see.." His boss gave a few moments of silence before resuming. " Just make sure to come back before sunset, I have something important to discuss with you."

Arthur couldn't shake off the feeling of nervousness by his words. Of course, being a nation, a lot of things were 'important', specially by political means.

Ugh, he was being a lot more sensitive today..

Why was that?

He came back to the fields he went to yesterday, taking longer than he expected. His eyes scanned the rows of grass until finally stopping back to the brown house Jones had shown him. He did a little jog towards it and finally ran.

But at the moment he finally came close to the door, he regretted running. He gave a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Sir. Jones uh.. I mean.. " The door opened before his hands even touched the door once again.

"Oh, hey Arthur!" Jones greeted, his voice laced with delight upon seeing the man. He opened the door wider, indicating him to go inside. "Come in then, won't you?"

"Ah, of course.." he mumbled with a faint pink color dusted upon his face. He wasn't expecting the kindness. In fact, he found it quite attractive.

Ha, bloody hell no.

Jones stretched his hands and gave a loud yawn. "Wanna do something? Or perhaps, you want some cake? I got some a while ago." He smiled taking a seat on a brown couch with a hole.

"Well I.." He started looking for words.

"Oh no, it's okay. Totally cool, let's just hang out here, there's a drizzle out there."

"I did not even say anything.."

"What else could we do? Surely I went with the only choice." He smirked, with his arms crossed.

"Oh really? I never knew that lazing around was the only thing you can do indoors" He scowled. Yep, he was simple minded and totally easy to read.

But that damn smirk

_Shit. It's making him weak._


End file.
